polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Croatiaball
Croatiaball is a countryball located in Europe. He can into European Union. Croatiaball is of known in history, to be the walls of Europe to defend against the kebabs. The beautiful coastline on the Adriatic is a heaven for German tourist, who gib lots of mony. Croatiaball is a central European and a Mediterrenaean country. Most Croatians are nationalists and proud of their ancestors. They get mad at being called a balkan state. Early HistoryCategory:BalkansCategory:CountryballsCategory:EuropeCategory:Modern CountryballCategory:NATO The name Croat (Hrvat) is not of slavic origin, it probably came from south of the Caucasus. Croats are concidered Slavs because they've adapted a slavic language even though they are Goths by origin. Croats came to today's Croatia from White Croatiaball (Ukraineball) when Byzantineball asked to get rid of the kebabs distant cousin the Avars. Middle Ages Croatiaball used to be a stronk kingdom. In 926, it defeated Bulgariaball and saved Serbiaball from occupation. Nikola Šubić Zrinski, a Croatian nobleman, is considered to be the best kebab-remover ever. Modern Period In this period Croatiaball was part of Austria-Hungaryball. The Bans (viceroys) were the military rulers, who were appointed by the king to keep peace in the region. Then the kebabs attacked and Croatiaball bravely defeated them and kept Europe safe. Contemporary Period Croatiaball was part of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. Then came WW2 and Croatiaball became an independent Nazi puppet state. After the war Croatiaball was once again part of Yugoslaviaball but this time it was a socialist multi-ethnic state, with Croatian president Tito. When he died the Serbs once again started to take control, and when Croatia left Yugoslavia, Serbia attacked, but was heavily defeated. Croatia STRONK! Demographics * 90.4% Croats * 4.6% Serbs * 5.2% Others Religion * Catholicism 86.28%, * Orthodox 4.44%, * Atheism 3.81% * Kebab 1.5% * Protestantism 0.34% * Undeclared 2.17% Friends and Enemies Croatiaball hates kebabs and Serbs equally and want them all gone. He dislikes Italyball but like Bosniaball because simulair languige. 'Friends: ' * Hungaryball: ''Croatia's best friend,helped them fight the Ottomans. * ''Austriaball: ''Croatia was in a monarchy with them,they had it pretty good there. * ''Germanyball: ''Croatia's best friend and ally. Always on the same side. * ''Bosniaball: ''Brothers that eat cevapi and drink rakija together, fought brother Serbiaball in 1995 and of kill him. * ''Sloveniaball: ''Brother but also frendly rival that trade alot with eachother. They might play hockey togeather sometimes in the CHL. * ''Albaniaball: Because their languages share some words and both hate Serbs and deeply, Montenegrins. * Ukraineball: Helped them become recognized as a country after the war,also sent some people to help. Croatia is helping them too by sending soldiers in Ukraine. Enemies: *''Serbiaball:'' Wants to remove kebab and cevapi everywhere. *''Montenegroball:'' Even though he and Serbiaball were through, they still keep in touch, deeply. He currently vows to keep all of his coast for himself. He even does something wrong to Croatians in Boka Kotorska and Albanians in Ulcinj. * ''Turkeyball: ''Tried to conqure Croatia. Gallery Polandball-my-country-slovenia.png 3iSpm.png Sloveniaball's introduction.png PplimyA.png How countries remove kebab.png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg 1347569432131.png Croatiaball.png Croatiaball.jpg Croatiaball Sokac.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png BattleOfSzigetvar.jpg|Croatia and Hungary can into removings of Kebab. WW2 Croatia.jpg Comic 12.jpg Comic 14.jpg Quotes *"REMOVE KEBAB AND SERBS!" *"BOKA KOTORSKA JE ZEMLJA HRVATSKA!" Links *Facebook page Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Balkans Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Kebab Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Slavic Category:Europoor Category:Vodka remover Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Norse Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Danish Vikings Category:Vikings